Radio frequency (RF) power distribution assemblies are known to include one or more signal splitters, one or more RF amplifiers, one or more power supplies, and a chassis. The signal splitters, RF amplifiers, and power supplies are attached to the chassis via screws, or other equivalent fasteners.
In general, an RF power distribution assembly operates as follows. When a low level input signal is provided to an input of the power distribution assembly, the input signal is amplified by an RF amplifier and routed to a signal splitter. The signal splitter divides the input signal into multiple equal amplitude signals. Each of the multiple equal amplitude signals is routed to an output of the power distribution assembly or to another signal splitter for further division into multiple equal amplitude signals and for subsequent distribution via the power distribution assembly's outputs. Since the input signal is divided and sub-divided, it must be amplified by the power distribution assembly in order to maintain a desired level of signal strength. The power for the amplification of the input signal is provided by the direct current (DC) power supplies.
The power distribution assembly is traditionally a large, bulky, cumbersome assemblage of equipment. A power distribution assembly of a volume of approximately 0.009 cubic meters can comprise, at most, two low power (10 watt) single output power supplies, two RF amplifiers, two six-way (i.e., one input port and six output ports) signal splitters, and a chassis. The power supplies, RF amplifiers, and signal splitters are generally separate, self-contained and individually enclosed housings that are individually fastened onto the chassis. Bundled wiring is typically used to couple the power supplies to the RF amplifiers and to other peripheral equipment, and coaxial cables are typically used to couple external duplexers to the RF amplifiers, to couple the RF amplifiers to inputs of the signal splitters, and to couple outputs of the signal splitters to inputs of other signal splitters or to external devices. The prior art, with a voluminous design, lengthy and numerous cabling, and multiple, self-contained modules that are coupled together by cables, is not compatible with the current market's desire for smaller, more compact, and less expensive assemblies that can provide for the operation of an ever increasing number of RF communication channels via an ever smaller physical volume of equipment.
Furthermore, replacing a malfunctioning power supply, RF amplifier, or signal splitter in a power distribution assembly generally means shutting down all base stations served by the power distribution assembly. This means unnecessary down time for portions of a system that were operating problem-free and also means reduced system availability.
Therefore, a need exists for a power distribution assembly that is capable of more power distribution in a reduced volume as compared to prior art assemblies, that is compatible with modular designs and allows for modules to be swapped in and out without the need to shut down an entire system, and that eliminates the extensive and costly cabling of prior art.